XFighters: The Universe's Greatest Alliance
by VanThomas
Summary: Imagine Goku, Cyclops, Vegeta, Wolverine, Piccolo, Storm and other heroes all together to face off against the villains of both X-Men and DragonBall Z and the team must protect the Dragon Balls as well see the two best fight together for the first time.


X-Fighters: The Universe's Greatest Alliance

Chapter 1: Same Old, Same Old

It was another normal day for planet Earth and the universe's greatest alliance the X-Fighters the team who has saved the Earth on many occasions but this team was made through luck and through the eyes of the enemies that wanted to see them die but ever since the X-Fighters has grown stronger and more wiser then they ever had before the team consists of the six leaders of the team Son Goku, Cyclops, Vegeta, Wolverine, Storm, and Piccolo and the team has grown since bringing in two brothers who has power beyond there years Van and Bruce Thomas who has paid there dues to become part of the X-Fighters and the man who was able to put together the two legendary groups the X-Men and the Z-Fighters Charles Xavier and now a bigger threat has besieged the team and they want there hands on the team's most treasured objects the Dragon Balls.

It has been a long time since we combined the teams through strange circumstances and things has really started to blast off Cyclops said yeah your right Scott things has gotten better for Earth all we have is one goal and that is to protect it Goku said have you been able to talk to your wife Cyclops said not much I've been trying to but every time we do something is about to go down Goku said in time Goku and besides things are quite a lot more then we thought Cyclops said but don't you think it's a little too quiet these days Goku said I think so but we just need to stay focused Cyclops said that's a must with me I never let my guard down Goku said you know what is funny yet cool with us is that your son Goten and Jubilee are now becoming more serious Cyclops said it is funny to me all the way funny but I think they make a nice couple Goku said the Thomas brothers are becoming more and more like young leaders but both know they are far from that there father must've installed there will because they won't stop for nothing Cyclops said they have really excelled ever since becoming members of the X-Fighters and they won't stop there either I have a feeling about that Goku said it seems that Storm and Piccolo need to train the new generation of heroes even though Ororo and Van are becoming very close Cyclops said yeah you can say that Piccolo already had to deal with Trunks and Goten now him and Ororo have to worry uh good luck Goku said hey where's Goten Cyclops said and where's Jubilee Goku said uh oh this isn't good Cyclops said. Ever since I got here I've been just astounded by you Jubilee Goten said oh stop Goten keep going Jubilee said you know me Jubilee I always keep going Goten said hey you two not now not ever now come on Vegeta said oh but Vegeta Jubilee said no buts Jubilee you two have become really lazy its time you two get into training Vegeta said what if we don't want to Goten said then Vegeta pinched Goten in his neck ouch Vegeta Goten said hey Vegeta can we relax at least please nothing has happened in a while Jubilee said what's your point we should always be ready for the unexpected Vegeta said that's true dad Trunks said uh you too Trunks Goten said look my father is right we need to always stay ready Trunks said weren't you just getting to know Elizabeth as well Goten said uh no Trunks said don't lie Jubilee said were you son Vegeta said I mean a little bit dad Trunks said oh hey guys Psylocke said Psylocke did I tell you not to do anything with my son unless you trained first Vegeta said is this proof dad Trunks said as he took off his shirt and saw a noticeable scar on his back impressive Vegeta said I know it stung like heck too Trunks said oh yeah that reminds me Psylocke said oh great this is going to hurt isn't it Goten said yup its going to hurt big time Trunks said I can use my power to clean it but man will this hurt Psylocke said who you telling Trunks said as she did Trunks started to groan and a few seconds later the pain was going thanks Psy Trunks said no problem Psylocke said where's Bruce and Van Jubilee said unlike you four they are training Vegeta said again for goodness sakes they need to rest for a while Jubilee said yeah I mean this time is peaceful Goten said that kind of attitude can truly ruin a mission Piccolo said hey Piccolo Jubilee said Vegeta is right you four have been slacking off lately Piccolo said while everyone else is becoming stronger and better as a unit you four are sitting around not worrying about anything Vegeta said hey now Vegeta its cool Gohan said hey bro Goten said nothing much I think that you should lay off a little Vegeta Gohan said why Vegeta said we got something for them like a training exercise Gohan said hmm that sounds like an idea Vegeta said hey we'll leave ya'll alone Gohan said fine talk to you later bro Goten said you too bro Gohan said hmm Psylocke said Van, Bruce ya'll ready Gohan said yup just waiting for the word Bruce said Rogue Gohan said gotcha Rogue said Gambit Gohan said no introduction Gohan Gambit said hey guys Rogue said oh hey Rogue Goten said how's training Goten said its going well what about you four Bruce said nothing just relaxing Trunks said I see follow me Van said as he grabbed Goten and Trunks and Bruce grabbed Jubilee and Psylocke and they disappeared while Gambit and Rogue walked outside hey what's this all about Goten said you think we didn't know that you four have been doing nothing lately well we are here to help you out Van said Gohan Trunks said what you need this Gohan said they sure do lets go Bruce said as Bruce and Van transformed into Super Saiyans as did Goten and Trunks I'll take Jubilee chere Gambit said fine with me Rogue said as Van rushed Trunks and Trunks was able to stop Van for a moment until


End file.
